COD
by Teedus
Summary: As the infection spreads throughout the camp, people disperce and form alliances. Desmond is in trouble with Hurley, and Michael faces the gun when the rescuers come to help.


EXT. BEACH - SUNRISE

SAYID stands at the edge of the beach with DANIELLE's rifle aimed towards the approaching motor boat a short distance off shore. SAWYER, JIN, and BERNARD stand close-by with their weapons held tensely in their hands.

SAYID They will be arriving on shore at any moment. Get ready.

SAWYER And what exactly are we getting ready for, Rambo?

BERNARD We can't just start shooting at them.

SAYID They are not who they say they are.

BERNARD That doesn't mean they're here to do us harm.

SAYID If we want to protect ourselves, we need to take precautions, Bernard.

BERNARD And you think shooting people is the only way?

DESMOND and HURLEY are a few paces behind them. DESMOND is staring off at a drowning footprint in the sand. He hears the sound of a woman laughing and smiles to himself.

EXT. KENSINGTON GARDENS - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

PENNY smiles at DESMOND who is sitting on a bench in front of her in KENSINGTON GARDENS, LONDON.

PENNY You promise, Des?

DESMOND (Smiling)  
I promise, Pen.

She laughs and leans in, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

EXT. BEACH - MORNING (END FLASHBACK)

HURLEY Desmond?

He snaps out of his reverie and turns to Hurley.

HURLEY (CONT'D)  
What happened out there, dude?  
Where's Charlie? Didn't he make it out okay?

DESMOND Charlie ... drowned saving my life.

HURLEY (Beat)  
What do you mean Charlie drowned?

DESMOND There was an explosion. Charlie was trying to save our lives.

HURLEY's eyes well with tears.

HURLEY Save our lives? You told us the people who are coming aren't even who they say they are. You were supposed to be watching out for him! Didn't you see him drowning?  
Why didn't you stop it from happening?!

DESMOND I tried, brother. Charlie knew, he went in there because he believed in saving Claire.

HURLEY What do you mean saving Claire?

DESMOND I'm sorry, Hurley.

HURLEY You're sorry?!

SAYID They're here!

SAYID cocks the rifle. SAWYER and JIN raise their weapons in unison; BERNARD steps back towards DESMOND. The motor boat stops just before reaching shore. KEVIN and FRANKLIN jump into the shallow water with their weapons raised.

SAYID (CONT'D)  
Stay where you are!

FRANKLIN Lower your weapons!

SAYID Who are you?!

KEVIN I said lower them! We're here to help you people.

SAYID You're lying!

KEVIN spots DESMOND in the congregation and nods at him.

KEVIN We're looking for him.

SAYID Desmond? Why him?

FRANKLIN Don't make us do this.

SAWYER shoots the water between them.

SAWYER The man asked you a question.

FRANKLIN We can talk once you put your weapons down.

SAWYER We're not putting down anything.

DESMOND steps up to the shoreline.

DESMOND Naomi told me Penny - Penelope Widmore - is with you. Can I see her?

KEVIN (Beat)  
She's on the boat. We can take you to her once we settle here.

DESMOND He's lying.

SAYID's hand tenses on the trigger.

SAYID Why are you looking for this island?

FRANKLIN Look -

SAYID Speak without answering my questions once more.

KEVIN We're part of an organization that's been looking for this island after we lost contact with our group.

DESMOND You're DHARMA then?

KEVIN (BEAT)  
Yes.

DESMOND Then what do you want from me,  
brother?

KEVIN All I know is what we're ordered to do. You're on a list priorities.

SAYID What priorities?

FRANKLIN Enough! Lower your weapons now and step back! We can make you a deal.  
We have someone you might be interested in.

SAYID And who might that be?

FRANKLIN Michael.

SAYID Michael?

FRANKLIN He's in the boat. He helped us get back here. We know what he did to get his son and himself off the island, and we're willing to make a trade.

SAYID considers the option for a moment.

SAYID Why are you so quick to make deals?  
Tell me your priorities on the island.

FRANKLIN You don't know when -

SAYID turns the rifle and pulls the trigger. The bullet pierces FRANKLIN'S chest and he falls into the ocean, dead.  
SAWYER and JIN aim at KEVIN in preparation for his retaliation, caught off-guard by SAYID's actions. KEVIN is in disbelief as SAYID turns the aim back towards him.

SAYID You are going to tell me everything.

CUT TO: BLACK

LOST

EXT. JUNGLE - MORNING

A group of men and women from the 815 camp are running through the jungle trying to avoid contagion from the infected. A shrill cry echoes in the distance, followed by a haunting scream.

EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING - MORNING

In the middle of the jungle CLAIRE, holding AARON, STEVE and ROSE walk through a clearing of tall grass that reaches past their shoulders.

CLAIRE Did you hear that?

ROSE Hon, I think everyone heard that.

STEVE We've got to keep moving. I don't think we're that far from the beach.

They stop dead in their tracks. At the edge of the clearing stands a MAN who is shaking and batting his head with his arms.

CLAIRE What -

STEVE turns and raises a finger to his lips. He ducks to the floor, hidden by the brush. CLAIRE and ROSE follow.

CLAIRE (CONT'D)  
(Whisper)  
Is he infected?

STEVE I don't know. It looks like it, but something is different.

ROSE It looks like he's being attacked.

CLAIRE We have to get out of here.

STEVE peers over the thicket towards the SICK MAN who continues to beat himself with his arms, now shouting bursts of painful cries.

STEVE (Whisper)  
We've got to get around him.

AARON begins to cry.

CLAIRE Shh, sweety -

The SICK MAN stands up straight and turns towards them. He begins to run in their direction.

STEVE He knows we're here! Move! Now!

They get up and turn, running towards the other end of the clearing. Suddenly inaudible whispers pick up and surround them. They stop and turn to the SICK MAN who is distracted by the sounds. He looks around for the source of the noise, then screams, turning and running back into the jungle.

CLAIRE What is that?

STEVE I don't know!

ROSE There!

They turn to where ROSE is pointing. The whispers fade and WALT stands at the treeline.

CLAIRE Walt?

AARON stops crying.

WALT I'm here to help you, come with me.  
I'll take you back to the beach.

CLAIRE What are you doing here?

WALT There's no time, more of them are coming. Let's go.

WALT turns and runs off into the jungle. CLAIRE and the rest follow him.

EXT. BEACH - MORNING

SAYID, SAWYER and JIN take aim at KEVIN whose own weapon shakes loose in his hand.

KEVIN I've told you everything! I don't know anymore!

SAYID Put it down!

KEVIN You're going to kill me! You're one of them!

KEVIN is knocked out from behind by an oar held by MICHAEL;  
he falls into the water. SAYID now turns his weapon towards him.

MICHAEL Wait! Sayid!

SAYID Michael.

MICHAEL I'm here to help you.

SAYID You betrayed us.

MICHAEL You don't understand, they took my son. It was the only way I could get him back!

SAYID That does not excuse you!

MICHAEL You don't have a kid!

SAYID cocks the rifle.

SAYID But I have this aimed at your chest.

SAWYER puts a hand on the barrel.

SAWYER Stop ... I trust him.

SAYID What?! He gave you up to them!

SAWYER Just lower the rifle.

SAYID After everything he did!

SAWYER Just do it.

SAYID Why do you trust him?

SAWYER Because, I know he's one of us.

SAYID considers the response and lowers the rifle.

SAYID I don't trust him, and neither should you.

SAWYER What are you doing here Mike?

MICHAEL I came with them to help get you off the island.

SAYID You led them here.

MICHAEL To help you.

SAYID Who are they?

MICHAEL They said they were looking for their people; they're DHARMA.

SAYID points to KEVIN who is lying in the shallow water.

SAYID Tie him up and take him up the beach.

He turns and walks up shore towards camp.

INT. RADIO TOWER TENT - MORNING

JACK stands over SUSAN trying to hold her down as she screams and thrashes in pain. SUN looks in from the threshold of the tent.

SUSAN It hurts. Please, it hurts too much! Jack ... do it ... please!

JACK You can fight this.

She screams.

SUSAN I can't!

SUN Jack -

JACK Sun, stay out of this. Go look after Kate.

He reaches over to the open bag on the bed. He pulls out a bottle of pills, pops the cap and taps a couple of white tablets onto his hand.

JACK (CONT'D)  
You have to take these, Susan.

SUSAN No, no more!

She clamps her mouth shut and looks away. SUN walks up to the bed and places her hands on SUSAN's shoulders.

SUN I've got her.

JACK briefly takes in her determination and then grabs the bottle of water next to him. He pries open SUSAN's mouth and puts the pills inside along with a swallow of water. He closes her mouth tightly.

JACK Swallow.

She thrashes around, but eventually swallows the pills.

EXT. RADIO TOWER - MORNING

JACK steps out of the tent and looks at the effects of the fresh morning light reflecting off the tree canopy surrounding the clearing. SUN steps out from behind him.

SUN She is going to die, Jack.

JACK You don't know that.

SUN We have to do what she wants.

JACK I am not going to kill her.

He steps away, walking around the tent and heading towards the radio tower a short walk up a slight hill. KATE is lying on the ground against the wall.

SUN How is she doing?

JACK The infection hasn't spread beyond her toes.

SUN But it will?

JACK I don't know.

SUN Jack, we have to get back to the beach.

JACK I'm not leaving them, Sun.

SUN We can take Kate.

JACK I said no.

JACK continues moving up the hill. SUN stops, turns and heads back to the tent.

EXT. BEACH - MORNING

KEVIN, unconscious, is tied to one of the tents on the beach.  
His hands and legs are bound to a poll. JIN stands guard.

SAYID Call me when he wakes up.

EXT. BEACH - MORNING

DESMOND, HURLEY, MICHAEL, BERNARD and SAWYER are standing around a dwindling camp fire.

DESMOND We have to get a hold of Jack.

BERNARD They should be back at the beach by afternoon.

HURLEY What about the walkie-talkie?

DESMOND It hasn't been working.

SAWYER Where's one-hit-wonder?

DESMOND (Beat)  
Charlie didn't make it.

Nobody says anything.

MICHAEL We've got to get off the beach.

SAYID And why must we do that, Michael?

SAYID approaches.

MICHAEL Because they're going to come looking for them.

BERNARD He's right.

SAYID No. We're staying here, this our beach. Now I want some answers and you're going to give them to me.

MICHAEL What do you think I know, Sayid?

SAYID walks up to MICHAEL's face. HURLEY pushes them away from each other.

HURLEY Guys ... Charlie's dead! We're in trouble and we don't know where anybody is - knock it off!

SAYID Don't you remember what he did,  
Hurley? How he killed Libby ... for his son.

HURLEY stares at SAYID for a beat and then turns and walks away. SAYID, realizing what he said, is left with guilt.  
DESMOND chases after him.

EXT. BEACH - MORNING

DESMOND catches up with HURLEY.

DESMOND Are you okay, Hurley?

HURLEY You knew what would happen to Charlie! You saw yourself getting back with your girlfriend and you let him die for it. Just like you were going to do before.

DESMOND That's not what happened. Charlie died so that Claire and her baby could get off the island. That's what I saw.

HURLEY notes DESMOND's blue shirt.

HURLEY You're wearing blue.

DESMOND What?

HURLEY He said not to trust you.

DESMOND What are you talking about?

HURLEY He was my friend! ... You let Charlie die.

He turns and walks away leaving DESMOND standing alone on the beach.

INT. BAR - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

DESMOND and DONOVAN are sitting at a booth in the corner of a cozy and busy bar in downtown LONDON.

DONOVAN So what are we doing here Desmond?

DESMOND I've met someone.

DONOVAN Oh? And who might she be.

DESMOND Her name is Penny.

DONOVAN Sounds pretty.

DESMOND She's beautiful.

DONOVAN takes a sip from the beer in his hands.

DONOVAN And you've brought me down here to gloat?

DESMOND No. There's something about her Donovan. I feel - she means everything to me, brother. I can't disappoint her.

DONOVAN Are going to marry the girl?

DESMOND We've only just met.

DONOVAN And she already means everything to you, huh?

DESMOND She's different.

DONOVAN Ah. And how is that Des?

DESMOND looks around the bar.

DESMOND It's like everything is more real,  
visceral, when I'm with her. I can't explain it but I've never felt more alive than with her.

DONOVAN smirks.

DONOVAN The intricacies of infatuation.

DESMOND It's more than that.

DONOVAN sits back in the booth and shakes his head with a smile.

DONOVAN So tell me what it is you need then, Des.

DESMOND (Beat)  
I need to borrow some money.

DONOVAN Money?

DESMOND It's important to me.

DONOVAN You're trying to impress her.

DESMOND She's a Widmore.

DONOVAN A Widmore? You are in trouble.

DESMOND (Beat)  
I can't afford to take her where she deserves. I need your help.  
I'll pay you back, Donovan. You can trust me.

DONOVAN I know I can, Desmond. But are you sure you want to do this; start off the relationship with a lie?

DESMOND It's just until I land on my feet.

DONOVAN Is that what you're telling yourself? Tell me Desmond, do you really think that your money matters?

DESMOND Donovan, are you going to help me out or not?

DONOVAN leans forward.

DONOVAN Of course I'll help you Des.

DESMOND smiles and grabs the beer out of his hand.

DESMOND Cheers, brother.

EXT. HILLSIDE - MORNING (END FLASHBACK)

LOCKE and BEN are walking down a hillside just outside the treeline of the jungle. LOCKE is dragging BEN along by the end a rope bound around his hands. He stops by a large rock.

LOCKE We can rest here.

BEN Where are you taking me, John?

LOCKE Where do you think I'm taking you Ben? You seem to know everything.

BEN Are you going to kill me, John?

LOCKE I'm taking you to meet someone.

BEN Who?

LOCKE Does it matter?

BEN Tell me something, John. Do you care about your camp?

LOCKE What?

BEN The people from your camp. Do you care about them?

LOCKE Jack is taking care of them.

BEN You haven't answered my question.

LOCKE Yes, I do.

BEN Well your leader, Jack, has sent them all to their graves when he contacted that boat.

LOCKE Who's coming?

BEN They're people that have been looking for the island.

LOCKE Why?

BEN Because like you and I, they know it's a special place, John. They're here for themselves. And if you want this place to remain secret,  
if you want your camp to survive,  
you need to help me get rid of them.

LOCKE Jack can take care of them.

BEN Can he, John? Do you even really believe in that? Or are you just blinded by your anger?

LOCKE Your rest is over. We're moving.

JOHN tightens his grip on the rope and heads towards the treeline, dragging BEN behind him.

BEN You know I'm right, John!

EXT. JUNGLE - MORNING

KARL and DANIELLE are sitting near a stream in the middle of the jungle. ALEX is lying on the ground unconscious.

KARL Where are you taking us?

DANIELLE Someplace safe. Away from the infection.

KARL What about them? You're just going to let them die?

DANIELLE They're already dead. We need to move forward.

ALEX stirs; KARL walks over to her side.

KARL Alex!

ALEX Karl?

She jumps up, aware of the what's happened. She turns to DANIELLE.

ALEX (CONT'D)  
Where's my father?!

KARL Alex, we had to leave.

ALEX You helped her bring me here?

KARL It was the only way -

ALEX I'm going to get my father.

She turns and tries to make her way away from the stream but DANIELLE stands in her way.

DANIELLE I can't let you go back there.

ALEX Locke is going to kill him.

DANIELLE The infection is spreading.

ALEX Do you really think I care?

KARL Alex!

ALEX No, Karl. I'm going back for him.

DANIELLE He is not your father.

ALEX (Beat)  
What?

DANIELLE He is not your father.

Tears well in ALEX's eyes.

ALEX I ...

KARL C'mon Alex. We have to go.

DANIELLE I can keep you safe, but we must leave now.

EXT. BEACH - AFTERNOON

DESMOND and SAYID walk along the beach towards KEVIN and JIN a short distance away. KEVIN is awake.

DESMOND What are you going to do to him?

SAYID Anything I need to do.

DESMOND And if he doesn't know anything else?

SAYID He knows something.

EXT. BEACH, TENT - AFTERNOON

KEVIN is taking a sip of water handed to him by JIN. SAYID approaches and knocks the bottle out of his hands. He clamps his hand around KEVIN's throat, tilting his head towards his face.

SAYID Good morning.

KEVIN What do you want?

SAYID I want to know your priorities.

KEVIN You don't know what they'll do to me if I tell you!

SAYID You don't know what I'll do to you if you don't.

KEVIN (Beat)  
I ... we were sent to secure the beach.

SAYID Just three men?

KEVIN Michael was always intended to be bait to give you false hope. To distract you.

SAYID To distract us from what?

KEVIN looks away. SAYID applies more pressure to his throat.

KEVIN From the rest of us!

SAYID release his hand from KEVIN's throat.

KEVIN (CONT'D)  
(Rubbing his throat)  
During the night we sent out boats past the beach. We've got men who are scouring the island,  
approaching from behind.

DESMOND Then we have to leave.

SAYID Where are the rest of your men?

KEVIN The deadline for hearing from me has passed. They're probably getting ready to send people this way right now.

DESMOND Sayid, we have to leave now!

JIN Boats!

DESMOND and SAYID turn towards the ocean. Dozens of motor boats make their way to the beach from the ship.

JIN (CONT'D)  
(Korean)  
They're coming. We have to leave.

SAYID turns and pulls out a handgun from the back of his pants. He points it towards KEVIN. DESMOND pushes the gun away.

DESMOND No! We still need him!

SAYID lowers the handgun.

SAYID Untie him. We're leaving.

DESMOND braces himself and looks towards the congregation of motor boats.

INT. LAVISH RESTAURANT - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

DESMOND and PENNY walk into a lavish restaurant in the heart of LONDON. PENNY is in a beautiful black dress and DESMOND is in a white dress-shirt and pants. They step up to the RECEPTIONIST.

RECEPTIONIST Reservation?

DESMOND It should be under Hume.

The RECEPTIONIST scans the book in front of her.

PENNY This is a really nice place, Des.

DESMOND It is, but you have nothing to worry about. I can afford it.

PENNY I'm not doubting you, love.

RECEPTIONIST Hume, right. Here we are.

DESMOND Great.

The RECEPTIONIST looks up from the book and takes in DESMOND's appearance.

RECEPTIONIST Oh, sir - we have a policy here that requires a suit jacket and tie.

DESMOND Don't you have any extra lying around in the back?

RECEPTIONIST I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, but it's our policy. I can't seat you without them.

DESMOND But I've already got a reservation?

RECEPTIONIST I'm sorry, sir.

PENNY Des, it's okay. We can go someplace else.

DESMOND We're already here.

DESMOND looks at the name tag on the RECEPTIONISTS blazer.

DESMOND (CONT'D)  
Lindsay. Please, can't you just seat us? We're here and we're standing right in front of you,  
ready to eat.

RECEPTIONIST I'm sorry.

DESMOND You're sorry?

PENNY It's okay, love. I know some other place we can go to. C'mon.

DESMOND (Defeated)  
Sure, yeah.

PENNY kisses him on the cheek and then grabs his arm and leads him out of the restaurant.

INT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT

DESMOND and PENNY are sitting at a small table in the dining area at a cozy restaurant in Notting Hill. Their table is draped in white linen and laden with a candle, half-wilted at its center, and two glasses of red wine.

PENNY It's not something I normally do.

DESMOND You sounded so confident, I sort of thought you'd have done it all the time.

PENNY Ask a stranger to help me deliver crates of wine? No, that's something I unfortunately had never done before.

DESMOND So then why did you?

PENNY (Beat)  
The same reason you decided to come along with me.

DESMOND smiles.

PENNY (CONT'D)  
I like being with you, Des. I don't know what it is, but you make me feel special, lighter even. You're different from everyone else.

DESMOND Different how?

PENNY I don't know. I don't have all the right words yet.

DESMOND Should I be worried?

PENNY It's not bad, love.

PENNY grabs his hand; DESMOND smiles and looks up into her eyes.

PENNY (CONT'D)  
What are you thinking about?

DESMOND Honestly?

PENNY Please.

DESMOND leans in and give nervous little laugh.

DESMOND I was thinking ... that I love you,  
Pen.

PENNY (Beat)  
I love you too, Desmond.

PENNY leans in and they kiss. DESMOND leans back and smiles.  
He releases her hand and takes a deep breath.

PENNY (CONT'D)  
Is something the matter?

DESMOND There's something I need to tell you.

PENNY What is it?

DESMOND It's just - do you trust me, Pen?

PENNY Yes, of course. What's wrong?

DESMOND looks around the restaurant.

DESMOND It's just I don't want to have to use your father's influence to come to places like this. I want to be able to give you what you deserve myself.

PENNY What I deserve?

DESMOND Penny ... I don't have the means -

A waiter approaches their table.

WAITER Sir, I'm sorry, but you're credit card was declined.

DESMOND What?

PENNY Oh, that's okay - I've got it.

DESMOND No.

He grabs the bill.

DESMOND (CONT'D)  
It's okay, I've got cash.

He smiles up at PENNY and takes out some cash from his jacket pocket. He hands the waiter the money with a reluctant smile.

WAITER Thank you, sir. I'll be right back.

The waiter retires.

PENNY Des? Why are you carrying around that much cash?

DESMOND (Beat)  
A friend owed me. I didn't really have time to put it anywhere.

PENNY Is everything okay?

DESMOND Everything's fine. Do you want to come with me somewhere? I don't feel like ending the night just yet.

PENNY Sure ... I'd love to.

EXT. JUNGLE - AFTERNOON

CLAIRE, wait AARON, STEVE, and ROSE trek through the dense jungle shaded by the canopy overhead. WALT is leading the way a short distance ahead of them.

WALT We're almost there.

CLAIRE Can I ask you something, Walt?

WALT Sure.

CLAIRE Why are you here?

WALT I'm taking you back to the beach.

CLAIRE No, I know. But didn't you and Michael get off the island?

WALT Yes. But we came back to get you.

CLAIRE considers the response. She turns to ROSE.

CLAIRE (Whisper)  
That doesn't make any sense to me.  
Why would Michael bring Walt back here after trying for so long to get him away off the island?

ROSE I don't know, honey.

STEVE I can see the beach!

WALT stops and holds a hand to the air. They stop and watch him.

WALT We're not alone.

STEVE Is it the infected?

WALT No.

MAN You! Stop!

They turn and face two men on a small hill with guns pointed towards them. One MAN shouts to someone behind him.

MAN (CONT'D)  
We've got some here!

STEVE Who are you?!

MAN Keep quiet and don't move!

The MAN spots WALT.

MAN (CONT'D)  
What - the - hell?

WALT Everyone move! The beach isn't safe. Run north, now!

WALT falls through the ground. Everyone stares, dumbfounded.  
The two men begin to shoot the ground around where WALT fell.  
Suddenly, the ground around the hill opens up and a calm of black smoke swallows them whole.

STEVE Move! Move!

They run off up the jungle. Behind them, gunfire roars and shouts of men reverberate off the trees.

EXT. RADIO TOWER - AFTERNOON

JACK is lying asleep next to KATE.

INT. RADIO TOWER TENT - AFTERNOON

SUN walks into the tent and approaches SUSAN, who is sleeping. She steps up to her bed and grabs the bag sitting on the floor. She folds it as best she can and then towers over SUSAN. She thrusts the bag over her face and holds it down. SUSAN wakes up and thrashes around trying to pry SUN's arms away from her face.

EXT. RADIO TOWER - AFTERNOON

JACK wakes up. He turns to KATE and lifts the blanket covering her body. He looks down at her toes and notes that the infection has disappeared.

JULIET Jack!

JACK turns, stands, and rushes over to a tired-looking JULIET.

JULIET (CONT'D)  
How are they?

JACK Janet died last night. You came alone?

JULIET Jack, on my way back here I ran into people from camp. They're infected, Jack.

JACK What? Where was Rousseau?

JULIET I don't know. She wasn't with them.  
They're scattered all over the place.

JACK Damn it!

JULIET Have you heard from the beach?

JACK No, I gave the walkie to Rousseau.  
What is this infection, Juliet?

JULIET It's more of a parasite.

JACK A parasite? That doesn't add up.

JULIET It acts like a string of viruses that infects the body, using the nutrients to multiply. Once it's multiplied it jumps to another host.

JACK It's spreading like a virus?

JULIET Every time it multiplies it changes its biology and infects the next person differently. It gets stronger and learns to work the body.

JACK What do you mean?

JULIET The more it spreads, the more dangerous it becomes to the point where you won't know if someone is infected. The parasite will have adapted and taken over their body and mind.

JACK Where did this come from? How is that possible?

JULIET It just is.

JACK How do you stop it?

JULIET We don't know. We don't even know where it comes from.

SUN comes out the tent; JACK turns to her.

JACK How is she?

SUN She died.

JACK What? I asked you to watch her and call me if anything changed!

SUN The infection spread too far. She just died.

JACK What did you do?

SUN I didn't -

JACK Did you kill her?

JULIET Jack!

JACK Why did you stay back here, Sun?

SUN I'm here to help you. I didn't do anything, Jack.

JACK You -

JULIET Enough!

They turn to JULIET.

JULIET (CONT'D)  
Kate is still sick. Let's concentrate on helping her and getting back to the beach.

JACK Kate's fine. I just checked her and the infection's gone.

JULIET Let me see her.

EXT. RADIO TOWER - AFTERNOON

JULIET is examining a still sleeping KATE.

JULIET There doesn't seem to be a sign of anything. And it was too early for the parasite to evolve. She looks fine, Jack.

JACK How?

JULIET I don't know.

KATE stirs in her sleep.

JULIET (CONT'D)  
We have to get back to the beach.  
People need our help.

JACK Alright, fine. We pack up and leave first thing.

JULIET And Kate?

JACK I'll carry her back until she wakes up. We don't have time for anything else. If what you said is right,  
there are going to be a lot of sick people out there who are going to need our help.

JULIET We can't risk this getting back to the mainland.

JACK I know.

EXT. JUNGLE - AFTERNOON

DESMOND, SAYID, BERNARD, MICHAEL and JIN walk ahead dragging KEVIN, bound by the hands, along at gun point. SAWYER and HURLEY walk a few paces behind.

HURLEY We need to talk about Desmond.

SAWYER What about him, desktop?

HURLEY Remember what Walt said, dude?

SAWYER That wasn't even Walt.

HURLEY Just do you remember? The blue shirt-man.

SAWYER You think it was talking about Desmond?

HURLEY I know he was. It adds up.

SAWYER Now you're listening to ghosts,  
just great.

HURLEY Charlie's dead, dude. Desmond could have done something but he let him die. I don't trust him.  
He's out for himself to get back to his girlfriend.

SAWYER Where the hell is this coming from?

HURLEY Just trust me. And I saw what you did.

SAWYER And what did I do?

HURLEY Michael, he's got an orange shirt.

SAWYER So what?

HURLEY You believed Walt too. He said the man in orange is our friend.

SAWYER says nothing.

HURLEY (CONT'D)  
Are you going to help me or not?

SAWYER And what exactly is it you want to do?

HURLEY We can't trust him.

SAWYER Fine, then we can't trust him.

HURLEY Just like that?

SAWYER Do you want my help or not?

HURLEY says nothing and they continue walking along with the rest.

EXT. KENSINGTON GARDENS - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

DESMOND and PENNY are walking down a path in KENSINGTON GARDENS. People can be seen sitting on the grass, enjoying the night atmosphere, or otherwise walking along the paths. A short walk away, a man plays the violin.

PENNY It's a beautiful night.

DESMOND Yeah, it's lovely.

PENNY (Beat)  
Thank you for tonight, Des.

DESMOND You had fun?

PENNY I was with you, wasn't I?

As they continue walking they approach the man playing the violin. DESMOND stops and grabs PENNY by the arm.

DESMOND Dance with me.

PENNY Are you serious?

DESMOND Why not?

PENNY Right now?

DESMOND C'mon.

PENNY smiles and they begin dancing to the music. The music itself is soft and beautiful; just the perfect theme. PENNY leans into DESMOND.

PENNY I love you.

DESMOND I love you, too.

They rock back and forth with the music.

PENNY This is beautiful.

They continue dancing in silence, rocking with the music.

PENNY (CONT'D)  
Des?

DESMOND Mm?

PENNY What is it you were trying to tell me earlier?

They break apart. DESMOND turns, reaches into his pockets,  
and throws fifty pents into the violin case and continues moving forward.

PENNY (CONT'D)  
Hey, you have nothing to worry about. You can tell me.

DESMOND points to a bench a couple of yards away.

DESMOND Let's sit.

They approach the bench and PENNY takes a seat. DESMOND considers sitting, but stands.

DESMOND (CONT'D)  
Pen, I'm not rich, and I'm not well off. I've barely got a job. I've been trying to give you everything you deserve, but I'm not going to be able to.

PENNY What?

DESMOND I'm sorry I've been lying to you. I just didn't want to disappoint you.

PENNY stands.

PENNY Desmond, I don't care about your money, I care about you and who you are. I don't need to go to a fancy place for dinner to have a good time. I don't need expensive clothes, or jewelry, I just need you.

DESMOND You say that now. But the longer we're together, the more you'll want to escape.

PENNY leans in and kisses DESMOND passionately on the lips.  
She pulls back.

PENNY I'm not going anywhere, love.

DESMOND I can't lose you.

PENNY You'll never lose me.

They kiss again.

DESMOND Move in with me.

PENNY Move in with you?

DESMOND I love you, Pen. Move in with me.

PENNY smiles.

PENNY Where is this coming from?

DESMOND My heart. We've known each other for months now. Move in with me.

PENNY (Beat)  
Alright.

DESMOND Yeah?

PENNY Yeah.

DESMOND grabs PENNY and lifts her up, cheering. He puts her down and takes a seat, relaxed.

PENNY (CONT'D)  
You really want to live me?

DESMOND I do.

PENNY You promise, Des?

DESMOND (Smiling)  
I promise, Pen.

She laughs and leans in, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

EXT. JUNGLE - AFTERNOON (END FLASHBACK)

DESMOND smiles as he walks along a stream with SAYID, SAWYER,  
HURLEY, BERNARD, KEVIN, MICHAEL and JIN. Up ahead, SAYID stops.

SAYID We're far enough to rest for a minute.

BERNARD We have to get back to everyone. We need to find Jack.

SAYID We need to find a place to be safe,  
first.

BERNARD None of them know that they're taking over our beach!

SAYID We can't do anything for them right now.

BERNARD We've got guns! We can think of a plan.

SAYID They out number us 10 to 1. What chance do you think we have with a few rifles?

BERNARD We have to do something!

SAYID And we will. But first we must find someplace safe to regroup. I want to go back as badly as you do, but right now this is what we have to do.

BERNARD Where could we possibly go?

SAYID I have an idea.

The group eases and takes a moment to rest. DESMOND sits by a rock near the stream and takes a sip of water. As he finishes rinsing his face, he catches a reflection in the ripples. He quickly turns and is hit in the face with the butt-end of a rifle. SAWYER turns the rifle and points it at SAYID. The camp turns, shocked, and SAYID cocks his rifle towards SAWYER.

SAYID (CONT'D)  
Sawyer? What are you doing?!

HURLEY makes his way to DESMOND and picks him up.

SAWYER Stay back, Sayid. He's coming with us. You heard what he said, they want him. And if you follow us,  
I'll kill you too.

SAYID Where are you taking him?

SAWYER Don't worry about it. Just get everyone safe.

SAYID Why are you doing this?

SAWYER shoots the ground in front of him.

SAWYER Don't ask anymore questions. Just trust us.

SAYID steps forward; SAWYER shoots the ground again.

SAWYER (CONT'D)  
Don't test me.

HURLEY Let's go.

They back away taking DESMOND with them.

EXT. CLEARING - AFTERNOON

LOCKE and BEN step out into a small clearing. Next to a cliff face is a marooned ship: the BLACK ROCK.

LOCKE We're here.

BEN Why did you bring me here, John?

LOCKE To meet someone.

BEN You can't do this. Jacob -

LOCKE Isn't real.

BEN You don't believe that.

LOCKE Don't I?

BEN My people will come looking for me.

LOCKE You don't believe that.

LOCKE continues forward, dragging BEN along by the rope.

EXT. JUNGLE - AFTERNOON

ALEX, DANIELLE and KARL are trekking through a dense part of the jungle trying to make up lost time and catch up with LOCKE before he does anything to BEN.

EXT. JUNGLE - AFTERNOON

CLAIRE, STEVE and ROSE trudge through the jungle, heading north.

CLAIRE Where are we going?

STEVE I don't know. Walt told us to go north, so something has to be this way.

CLAIRE That wasn't Walt.

STEVE Well whatever it was, it was helping us.

ROSE Do we even know if it was?

CLAIRE rocks AARON in her arms.

CLAIRE (Whisper)  
Where are you, Charlie?

EXT. SHORELINE - SUNSET

JACK, carrying KATE in his arms, SUN and JULIET make their way along the shoreline towards camp. Waves splash onto the rock-face.

KATE ... Jack?

JACK looks down at KATE. He sets her down on the rock.

JACK Hey. How are you feeling?

SUN and JULIET approach them.

KATE A little light-headed, but fine I guess. What happened? Where are we?

JACK We're heading back to the beach.

KATE Has the boat come?

JACK I don't know.

JULIET Jack!

The group has stopped. RICHARD ALPERT stands up ahead on a rock looking down towards them. JACK stands up and stares off towards him.

INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

PENNY drops a cardboard box onto the bed in DESMOND's cozy apartment. DESMOND approaches her from behind and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

PENNY Mm, that's nice.

DESMOND That's the last of your stuff.

PENNY I'm officially moved in.

DESMOND I've got you something.

He opens his hand.

DESMOND (CONT'D)  
It's a key for here.

PENNY Des ...

She turns and kisses him more passionately.

DESMOND Are you happy, Pen?

PENNY Never been happier.

They continue kissing.

DESMOND We should christen the rooms.

PENNY Is that so?

DESMOND It's tradition.

PENNY Do you love me, Des?

He pushes the box off the bed and falls onto it with her.  
They continue kissing and fooling around.

DESMOND I love you, Pen.

PENNY You're a great man, Des. And you deserve everything a great man should.

EXT. JUNGLE - NIGHT (END FLASHBACK)

It's night. The sun has set over the horizon and deep in the jungle, surrounded by the dense canopy, DESMOND lies on the ground unconscious. He's bound and tied together by vines. No one is around, and in the distance screams and shouts can be heard.

CUT TO: BLACK

LOST 


End file.
